You're a what? (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Just a oneshot for now but I'll be posting a second part to this soon!


A lone car drove down the highway in the light of the noon sun.

The occupant in the car was almost home, after being gone from it for six years.

"… on the Highway to Hell! I'm on the Highway to Hell!" the occupant sang loudly to the song, one of her best friends having gotten her hooked on Classic Rock before they had went their separate ways about a year ago. She hadn't seen her younger best friend for four years now.

Now, the twenty-three year old woman was returning home.

And after seeing a familiar building, she pulled into the parking lot, knowing that they would just be getting busy around this time.

Shutting the car off, the woman grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone, exiting her car and heading towards the entrance.

A sandy haired man held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder. The man smirked at her.

"You're welcome, love." His British accent a slight shock to her as it hadn't been expected, especially in this small town. The man had followed her in and had slipped by her to over towards a booth in the corner where three brown haired men and a blonde haired woman sat.

But her attention wasn't on them for long as she felt her eyes drift over towards where she had heard the familiar voices.

Grinning, she approached them, none of the occupants looking up as she did so.

FInally, the raven haired man looked up and glared at her.

"Can I help you?" He snapped. Still the other five occupants at the table hadn't looked in her direction.

"Actually you can't, they can though." she said nodding her head towards the now frozen in shock teenagers. Whom after getting over their shock at her voice, turned around, their eyes landing on her. "Hiya, guys. Long time no see, huh?"

"Oh. My. God." a brown haired girl whispered.

"Alice." a brown haired boy said.

The now proclaimed 'Alice' smirked.

"Hello, siblings. Did ya miss me?"

The brown haired boy stood abruptly from his chair and walked to where he stood directly in front of her.

Then suddenly, he pulled her into his arms and into a long over due hug.

"It's good to see you, Alice. I've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you too, Jeremy." A choked sob drew their attention to the other female whom had stood and was standing just beside them.

Immediately Alice and Jeremy pulled her into their hug.

"I've missed ya too, Elena."

Their moment was broken when the stupidhead cleared his throat. "Uh, Elena, who the hell is this?"

Elena pulled back and turned to look at him, as did the other two.

"Damon, Stefan, this is our older sister Alice."

The two brothers were shocked but hid it well as they rose to greet her.

A blonde bombshell by the name of Caroline Forbes finally shook herself from her stupor and squealed, launching herself at the older female, who laughed.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Alice! Ooh I'm so happy you're here!" She said.

After a few rounds of greetings and hugs between them all, Alice spoke again.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your lunch guys so I'll just grab myself a table and a drink."

"Nonsense. Why don't you join us so Stefan and I can get to know you and you can get to know us?" Damon said with a sly grin.

Alice just shook her head politely. "I'm sure there will be plenty other opportunities for you two to get to know me… After all, I am staying for a while."

"Really?!" Jeremy asked, excited.

Alice nodded, finger waved at them all and went and sat at a table that was a fair distance away from them.

"Hi, hun. What can I get for you today?"

"A bottle of Figure 8 Deadpoint and, I can't seem to remember, but do you guys serve pie?"

"We do. We have blackberry and cherry."

"I'll take a slice of cherry, no whip cream."

"You got it."

The waitress walked away and Alice pulled out a battered journal with pieces of paper sticking out of random pages and almost bursting at the seems.

She unbound the journal and opened it to a random page, taking out a pen and after reading something in the journal for a bit, wrote something down.

"Here ya go, hun." The waitress said, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing but Alice had covered it with her arm before she could.

"Thanks."

A few hours later, feeling only a little tired, Alice stood up, putting her journal in her bag.

Turning around, she jumped back slightly, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for giving you a fright, love. I thought you heard me walk up behind you." the man whom had opened the door for her earlier said. Alice smiled and waved her hand, as if saying don't worry about it.

"It's quite alright. Can I help you with something?" Alice asked as the man just continued to smile at her.

"I just thought I would come over and introduce myself to you, as I and my family have only recently moved here a month ago but we like to know get to know everyone. My name is Niklaus, but you may call me Klaus."

Alice smiled brightly and extended a hand to shake his but he turned it, kissing the back of it. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Klaus. My name is Alice. It's about time that Mystic Falls had some fresh faces around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, love." Silence for a moment. "Would you like to come over and meet my brothers' and sister?"

"Why, of cou-"

Alice was cut off by her sister's voice. "Actually, she really doesn't want to do that."

Alice turned and glared at her. "Uh, yeah, I do, or else I wouldn't have said yes."

"Alice, their family is dangerous!" Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Elena. If you had any idea how I've been living for the past five years, you wouldn't be saying anything like that to me… Now, Klaus, if you'll lead the way? I'm terribly sorry that Elena has decided to have zero manners today for some reason."

Klaus smiled amused as he led her towards where his siblings were watching with blank expressions on their faces, leaving Elena to gape after them. "It's quite alright, Alice. I know the curse of having little sisters whom have no manner."

"Oh, please! I'm sure your sister can get no where _near_ Elena. I brought my best friends over once before I left five years ago, and she wouldn't stop accusing them of being Devil worshippers. I finally got fed up with it and told my dad who punished her by making her spend the day with our Uncle John… whom might have actually been a follower of the man down under." Alice smiled when Klaus laughed at her story. They had finally reached the table that the others were sitting at and Klaus pulled a chair out beside a blonde haired woman and beside himself. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled and nodded his head as he took a seat himself.

Alice decided to break the silence before it could descend into awkwardness.

She turned to the blonde. "Hello, there. My name's Alice, welcome to the this small boring town. Do you have overbearing little siblings too that are too nosy for their own good, or is it just me?" The blank face the blonde wore broke as she smiled and the men at the table laughed.

The two shook hands. "My name's Rebekah and the answer to your question is that I have four overprotective big brothers… But I have to say that you might be the only one that has a sibling as nosy and annoying as your sister."

Silence as Alice stared at Rebekah for a heartbeat before shrugging. "That's true. So who're the rest of you?"

"These are my brothers Finn, Elijah, and Kol, you already know Nik." Rebekah said, pointing to each brother.

The waitress rushed off. Alice then rose to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some freighting siblings to calm down… Oh, and welcome to Mystic Falls, hopefully it hasn't been too terrible before I arrived."

"Before? Not after?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Alice returned it. "Why, of course not, silly billy! This town just got better when I got back as I'm one of the only ones that aren't a bore or judgy. Adios!" Alice waved over her shoulder, walking towards the door, her brother and sister joining her a second later.

Silence at the Mikaelson table. "Well, she is surely… different then her siblings." Elijah commented.

"And that's a good thing." Kol put in. Rebekah and Klaus nodding in agreement.

"Yes, and she is nothing like the dopplewench and her little friends so that's a point in her favor." Rebekah said.

"I have a feeling that things just got interesting around here… Let's not forget to invite her to the Ball that Mother is wanting to have tomorrow night." Finn said, speaking for the first time since they had been in the Grill.

His siblings nodded in agreement.

linebreak

 _Next Day_

Alice was just coming down the stairs with a yawn and stretching when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Only to open it to see no one there. Slightly suspcious, Alice let her eyes drift carefully to see if she could spot whom had knocked, but didn't see anyone. Shrugging, she was about to close the door when she saw an envelope sitting on the doormat with her name on it.

Curious she bent and picked it up, carrying it into the kitchen with her so that she could start making herself some coffee.

'The Mikaelson Family Cordially Invites You To Attend Our Family Ball At 7:00 PM This Evening.'

Flipping it over, Alice saw something scribbled on the back.

'Save me a dance, darling. - Kol'

'Ignore Kol but save me a dance, love. - Klaus'

Oh, boy. She couldn't help but think. But she couldn't help but think about the stuff that was left to her by her Mom - like her very expensive jewerly that would go fabulous with a dress and heels that she was already thinking about for the Ball.

"Not even back in Mystic Falls for two days, and they are already dragging me back into this lifestyle just like I never left." She mused outloud to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing beside her.

"Hello?"

'Alice?'

"Oh, hey, Dean. What's up?"

'Are you alone?'

"Yes I am at the moment. Why?"

'Sammy and I need your help.'

"Okay, whatcha need, Dean?"

'No, we can't discuss this over the phone, okay? I want to talk to you in person. Where are you?'

"In Mystic Falls."

'Virginia?'

"Yes, Dean, Virginia… You know my hometown?"

'Oh, yeah! Right. We'll be there tomorrow night at the latest. One of us will text or call you when we get into town.'

"Okay, drive safe… And no side trips!"

A deep chuckle came from the man on he other side of the phone. 'You got it. See ya.'

"Bye Dean… And I'll enjoy all this pie I have until you get here."

And before he could start cursing at her, Alice hung up and laughed. She loved torturing him with his pie obsession.

That's what made the two of them best friends in the first place, Sam coming along as a second best friend. The three of them had been inseperable when both of their dads left them in the motel rooms while they went hunting.

Alice smiled at the thought of the two of them, she hadn't seen Sam in almost four years, and Dean in almost one. She had missed them. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


End file.
